candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Timed levels
:Note: Please do NOT remove the Flash version related content. The content is still remaining as an archive. or |Candy Factory|second}} The object of is was to earn at least one star before the time ran out. Timed levels had effectively been phased out of the game, though it might be that King is waiting for critical reception upon the removal of timed levels. In HTML5, they have been redesigned to other level types. They are still present, but can only be accessed by playing the Flash version, or by using an old mobile version that has been set to prevent updating. During the first two months of 2018, moves levels replaced some timed levels, which signaled an early stage of being phased out. By the end of February, the affected levels were 1710, 1891, 1995 and more. In early March 2018, many earlier timed levels were replaced with moves levels, which was another signal of the final days of this level type. The fan favourite level 252 became a moves level. In the first week of April 2018 alone, most remaining timed levels were converted into other level types. It was assumed that the next update or two would remove all remaining timed levels. This came true when the last remaining timed level, level 18, was removed in the first week of May. It became the symbol of the official removal of timed levels. However, timed levels still exist on Flash version which can be played on King.com browser. See here for the list of timed levels on Flash. Objective It was the only level type which was not restricted by moves. To pass a timed level, a certain score had to be achieved within the time allocated, such that you would earn at least one star. When a match subsequently resulted in three cascades, a +5 candy would come down. If the cascades were still in progress, a +5 candy would come down after every four cascades. When time ran out, all special candies would be activated, then +5 candies would turn into wrapped candies and would activate. When an Extra Time Candy was matched, it would only grant 5 seconds or refill the timer, whichever was less. Web description You have a restricted amount of time in which to finish the level. If the time runs out before you’ve earned at least one star, you will fail the level. Difficulty *Timed levels were considered harder than moves levels, since your goal was to earn one star. There were only a few hard timed levels to earn one star. Some were also very boring to play. **They were hard because you had to earn one star with some being very high, and you are not pressured due to number of moves, but there was a time limit. **Also, many later timed levels were hard to earn three stars. on Facebook is an example. Trivia *This level type is officially called Time levels. *These levels can be very stressful, especially the ones with low time limits. *Reactions to the removal of timed levels were mixed. Some players hated timed levels, calling them the "worst part of the game," and thus considered their removal a happy event, while others loved and miss timed levels, and thus considered their removal a sad event. *This is the level type in the original Candy Crush and [[w:c:bejeweled:Bejeweled#Timed Mode|Action Mode of Bejeweled]]. *This is one of the two 'primitive' level types, as their sole objective was the score. The other 'primitive' level type is moves, and it is used for tutorial levels. *There has never been two consecutive timed levels. *There has never been an episode with three or more timed levels. *In early days, there was never a timed level that was extremely hard to earn even one star. But many later timed levels are extremely hard to earn three stars. **This trend was broken with level 1068, the first timed level rated extremely hard. **Level 297 on Facebook is an extremely hard level to earn three stars, yet it was almost impossible to fail to reach the target score. *Before they were redesigned, there were only 23 episodes after the first 25 to have timed levels. *The music of this level type for the HTML5 version was the music for Candy Order levels on Flash version, while the music for this level type on Flash version was the music for Ingredients levels on HTML5 version. *Timed levels did not give any sugar drops on mobile. *This was the only level type not to appear in the final episode on Flash version. *Like Moves levels, there can be long gaps in between levels. The first major gap was from level 462 to level 618. Afterwards, there were seven more large gaps in between timed levels, mainly in the early 1000s and after Sugary Stage. *After Sugary Stage, the phasing out of timed levels began. Following said episode, there was only a handful of timed levels and after the end of Flash version, many earlier timed levels were changed to other level types (mostly moves levels). Also, jelly-timed mixed levels used to exist but they were all converted into regular jelly levels as a part of this process. Finally, on 2 May 2018, the last remaining timed level, namely level 18, was reverted into a jelly level, after existing for 19 days as the last level of its type. *Even so, many newer levels, such as Level 6320/Versions, were timed levels in their unreleased versions. These levels were mainly placeholder levels using the former versions of Level 59 and Level 64. *After having been removed on HTML5, timed levels still exist on Flash. *If a extra time candy was in a blocker and couldn't turn into a wrapped candy, if other wrapped candies freed it, then it would not transform again. The transforming phase only happens once. Survey Timed levels are being phased out of the game, such that most Timed levels have been replaced with '''Moves levels. King might be just testing with the game without Timed levels. Do you support or oppose these redesigns? Complete Support (None) Super Support (Very Easy) Support (Easy) Somewhat Support (Somewhat Easy) Neutral (Medium) Mild Oppose (Somewhat Hard) Oppose (Hard) Severe Oppose (Very Hard) Insane Oppose (Insanely Hard) List of original Timed levels Timed levels This is a list of the original Timed levels on the HTML5 version before they started phasing out of the game. Note that the "Gap" column is just for purpose of illustration. :Most of these levels are still available as timed levels on Flash version. See here for the list on Flash. Jelly-Timed Mixed levels This is a list of the Mixed Jelly-Timed levels before they started phasing out of the game (All got changed to Jelly levels): # Level 2781 - Was the very First Jelly-Timed level ever released. # Level 2784 # Level 2786 # Level 2789 # Level 2791 # Level 2793 # Level 2795 # Level 2799 - The Last Jelly-Timed level in Flash. # Level 2840 - Became the First Jelly-Timed level exclusive to HTML5 version. # Level 2865 # Level 2871 # Level 2890 # Level 2923 # Level 2928 # Level 2930 # Level 2932 # Level 2936 # Level 2942 # Level 2951 # Level 2956 # Level 2981 # Level 2999 # Level 3008 # Level 3042 # Level 3090 - The very last Mixed Jelly-Timed level before the removal. (A grand total of 163 levels with time) ru:Уровни на время Category:Flash features Category:Elements introduced in 2012 Category:Poll